


2160 Year Of The Aliens (Abandoned)

by What_I_Am_Is_What_Im_Not (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aliens, Apocalypse, Kidnapping, M/M, NotADangerDaysFicSorry, Suicide Attempt, WhatIsThisMess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/What_I_Am_Is_What_Im_Not
Summary: The year is 2160.You may be thinking 'WOAH the future do you have flying cars?!'well the answer to that...is no.But we do have ailen overlords...So as I was saying,The year is 2050.California is in a grim place.The once glorious Golden Gate bridge has been mostly demolished by power hungry ailens.Closed off tattoo artist Frank Iero doesn't know it,but he's humanity's only hope.Frank finds the courage to start a secret revolutionary organization called The Rebels Army.When the fightis jeopardised when Frank is tricked by his unstable maid,Melanie Martinez,and injures his leg.Armed with fire power and supernatural abalities The Rebels Army try their best to save mankind,but can they beat the terrifying ailens and restore the Golden Gate bridge to its former glory?





	2160 Year Of The Aliens (Abandoned)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally I wrote it.

I quickly dashed out of the tattoo parlor I work at and began sprinting back to my apartment, the ships had begun entering the atmosphere,they were going to kill hundreds of humans,and take hundreds hostage,why? Because they wanted to! They see us as weak so everyday about 6:30pm they send small battleships from the mothership I’m not sure as to when they are sent out of the ship but they eventually make it close enough then they send out a bunch of soldiers who kill everyone who remains outside on the streets. 

Lucky enough for me I'm small and can weave through large crowds easier,a few time I just barely made it back to my apartment,luckily throughout the whole twenty five years of my life I’ve never actually seen first hand any of the short attacks I’ve always made it back inside before anything could happen while I was outside.

Once inside the lobby of my apartment I could hear shots being fired, I ran to the stairs and began my climb to the 7th floor. 

The door that I had just shut behind me was thrown open and slammed against the wall, I reluctantly looked behind me and saw one of the aliens...it followed me inside...my eyes widened to the size of the moon and I began dashing up the stairs with that creature trailing behind me.  
About 4 floors up I began getting tired but reluctantly I pushed on and kept running.After another minute of running I could hear the aliens blaster firing behind me I honestly didn’t expect it to fire at me till I was in the hallway but nope it ran out of patience and was now trying to kill me,I tripped on the next step and the alien hit my shoulder that was all the motivation I needed to get up again.  
I rushed inside my apartment shutting and locking the door and I heard the blood boiling screams of other people.

“Frank?! Did you make it back?!” my roommate Gerard calls from the kitchen.

“Just barely,they started firing just as I entered the building.” I said completely out of breath,after catching my breath I stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down.I grunted and put my hand over where the alien got me, “I’ll be fine,I’ll be fine..” I mumbled to myself.

I could hear two other people that I didn’t recognize at first talking to Gerard in the kitchen.  
Slowly standing up I walked into the kitchen to see who else could be in our apartment.

I slowly enter the kitchen and then I see them two people I haven't seen in years, “RAY?! MIKEY?! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD?!” They ran over to me and cover up my mouth,

“Don't yell you'll get us all killed!!” Mikey whisper yells,

“Sorry.”

I'm still getting over the initial shock that my friends that I haven't seen in three to four years are still alive.

“You alright Frank?” Gerard asks with concern plastered on his face. 

“I’m fine,I'm fine I just thought they were dead,its been almost four years,how are you two still alive?!” The word rapid fire out of my mouth out of confusion and excitement and happiness all at the same time.  
Ray chuckles,”It’s a very long story.”

After Mikey and Ray explained all about how they were almost kidnapped then told them about how they managed to escape and had to run,walk,drive,also bike, just so they could get back to the small apartment the four of them shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback please?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
